The Fellowship
by amy1oM
Summary: COMPLETE: Nine poems exploring the members of the Fellowship of the Ring...
1. Frodo Baggins

**Frodo Baggins**  
An unwanted title  
He has no choice if he wants   
To save Middle-Earth 

Ringbearer is not  
A title he'd willingly  
Choose nor desire

Yet did all seem lost if  
He did not say to them all  
"I will carry it."

So thus began the  
Quest of one small Shire hobbit  
To destroy Arda's Doom

"This peace will not last."  
So says his heart while gazing  
At the calm valley

"Soon I must depart  
And face peril unknown but  
do so willingly."

If only my home  
Can be spared from Sauron's dark  
Wanton destruction


	2. Samwise Gamgee

**Samwise Gamgee**  
Child of Hamfast and  
Bell Gamgee, their youngest son  
Blessed six children 

Sam follows his dad  
Tending to Bilbo's taters  
His flower garden

Master gardener  
For Frodo Baggins master  
Of Bag End's halls

Faithful companion  
Through Mordor's trials and fires  
Hope ever ablaze

Shire he restored  
From Saruman's cruelty, its  
Green beauty returned

Loving husband and  
Father of thirteen children  
Mayor seven terms

Departed West after  
The loss of his Rose, reunited  
With Frodo at last


	3. Meriadoc Brandybuck

**Meriadoc Brandybuck**   
Saradoc's son was  
He, Esmeralda a Took  
Beloved by both 

Destined to be the  
Master of Buckland's halls, hills  
Estella's husband

Faithful to follow  
Cousin Frodo on his Quest  
To save Middle-earth

Fought by Èowyn's  
Side, and gave his aid to help  
Her slay the Witch-King

Thèoden's "son"  
Made a Knight of the Mark by  
Èomer King, friend

Many later called  
Him "The Magnificent" the  
Brandybuck Master

Laid to rest by  
Pippin's side in Rath Dínen  
Among Gondor's Kings_

* * *

'Théoden King, Théoden King! Farewell! As a father you were to me, for a little while. Farewell!'_ - **Merry** in "Many Partings" **The Return of the King** by J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *


	4. Peregrin Took

**Peregrin Took**  
Youngest of four lone  
Son of Thain Paladin and  
Sweet Eglantine Took 

Four sisters had he  
Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca  
No brothers had he

Conspired with his   
Cousin Merry and Samwise  
To unmask the truth

Would not be deterred  
By Elrond's words, determined  
To follow Frodo

In Moria he  
Was a Fool of a Took words  
Spoken by Gandalf

Taken to Minas  
Tirith, he served Denethor  
Saved Faramir's life

A knight became he  
After slaying a troll who  
Fell and nearly crushed him flat


	5. Gandalf the Grey

**Gandalf**  
From far Western shores  
Came Olórin to give  
Aid to Elves and Men 

Grey Pilgrim the name  
Given to him by the Elves  
For his wandering

For ages he did far  
Wander Middle-earth's lands and  
Helping her peoples

Narya was entrusted   
To his Keep to help fight the  
Dark Lord's evil plan

Wizard fallen in  
Moria's unending dark  
Balrog he did slay

As the White did he   
Return to help good triumph  
Through malevolence

His work at last  
Finished, he sought out his home  
With the Western Lords


	6. Aragorn

**Aragorn**  
Son of the ancient   
Realm of Númenór raised by  
Elrond Peredhil 

Future King is he  
The hope of men some have said  
**Estel o I annûn** [1]

Ranger of the Wild  
Protecting the innocent   
From the dark shadows

Protector of the  
Hobbits, Fellowship's leader  
Hands healing the sick

Soulmate of Arwen  
Evenstar of her people  
Elfstone to his own

Long did last his reign  
Over the united realms  
Of Arnor, Gondor

'Til at last he slept  
With his longfathers of old  
His son king instead

[1]** Hope of the West**


	7. Boromir

**Boromir**  
Firstborn son pride of  
His father Denethor  
Steward of Gondor 

Older, protective  
Brother of Faramir, his  
truest of friends

Destined to lead as  
Future Steward of Gondor  
Her bright shining star

Sent by Denethor  
To Imladris to seek out  
For "Isildur's Bane"

Swearing to protect  
Frodo, he walked far on the  
Ringbearer's journey

Madness brought on by  
The Ring caused the breaking of  
His oath to protect

He died defending  
The hobbits from the minions  
Of Saruman's

_"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain...my king."_


	8. Gimli

**Gimli**  
Proud son of Glóin was  
Gimli, child of Vala Aulë  
Master stone craftsman 

Member of the Nine  
Wielded his axe to slay orcs Threatening his friends

Lockbearer was he  
Favored by Galadriel  
Lothlórien's Queen

Elf-friend he became  
Overcoming centuries  
Of hatred and strife

Rough exterior  
Has Gimli Glóin's son inwards  
Beats a golden heart

Traveled Fangorn with  
Legolas, became the Lord   
of Glittering Caves

Went with Legolas  
For friendship, and with hope of  
Seeing the Lady


	9. Legolas

**Legolas Greenleaf**  
Seducing him does  
The voice of the raging sea  
Saying, "Come to me! Come!" 

It is too late to  
Mourn not heeding the Lady's  
Sage warning for him

But this Thranduil's son  
Warned against mortal ties will  
Not forsake his friends

Instead because he  
Is Immortal he watches  
Mortal friends decay

Until a day in  
The Fourth Age comes, he prepares  
A lonely grey ship

Legolas cannot  
Bear to be parted from the   
Dwarf Gimli eternally

So with the blessings  
Of the Valar and Lady, they  
Sail into the West

_"Then Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down Anduin and so over Sea; and with him, it is said, went Gimli the Dwarf. And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle-earth of the Fellowship of the Ring."_


End file.
